Was it a dream ?
by shanimaelle
Summary: Le temps, il ronge notre corps secondes après secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on en manque et qu'il nous lâche. Laisse lui l'occasion d'atteindre ton esprit et il le ruinera, si tu ne fais rien il te détruira de l'intérieur mais si tu l'es déjà trop pour continuer d'avancer, t'abandonneras tu à tes rêves et à elle qui en a manqué, du temps ?
1. Chapiter 1

Déjà merci de vouloir la lire. Mais je vais pas raconter ma vie, je laisse ça pour la fin du chapitre mais je vous conseil de finir l'arc Tartaros avant de lire la fanfiction, à part ça elle est indépendante de tout autre arc.

Enjoy

* * *

Cette fois la mission vient d'en haut, du conseil carrément. Depuis quelques temps on retrouve des personnes délirant totalement, étant presque devenues folles. Il n'y a aucun dénominateur commun entre les victimes, c'est aussi bien des mages que des personnes ne contrôlant aucune magie, de toutes les classes sociales qu'on retrouve dans des endroits isolés.

Ils peut à peine suivre une éventuelle trajectoire se dirigeant vers l'est, c'était la seule piste qu'ils ont et bien qu'à moins d'une journée de marche de Magnolia cela en fait trois qu'ils cherchent dans les montagnes rocailleuses. Les esprits s'échauffent, Natsu et Gray se cherchent pour un rien dans le but de se détendre, de taper et les filles en ont tellement marre de les séparer qu'elles regardent. Alors que le premier avait le droit aux soins de Wendy, Juvia ne laisse personne soigner le second à part elle.

\- Tu sais que j'en ai pas besoin ? Annonce Gray comme l'évidence absolue.  
\- Si, si Gray-Sama a besoin de bien plus de soins, Juvia va s'en occuper !  
\- Ça ira comme ça crois moi.

Il se lève de son siège de fortune et tend sa main à la mage d'eau qui s'en empare avec plaisir puis repart vers le camp pensant qu'il irait avec elle mais il n'en fait rien, tenant toujours la main de Juvia il reste planté sur place.

\- Juvia je … Pour ce mec, si on ne le trouve pas c'est lui qui nous trouvera. Alors... Il redresse son visage vers celui qui l'admire depuis si longtemps en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin. Alors te laisse pas avoir !

Le cœur de Juvia bat la chamade, il peut encore se déclarer ! Mais non et il l'invite simplement à le suivre vers les autres, puis lâche sa main après quelques pas pour remettre la sienne dans sa poche.

Gray avait raison, le lendemain ils s'étaient séparés dans leurs recherches et il l'avait trouvé. Ce n'est en premier qu'un murmure dans sa tête « Te voilà ! » et le brun fut stoppé dans son élan par cette voix, il se positionne instinctivement en défense.

\- Montre toi !

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, Gray voit devant lui se matérialiser un corps, on dirait qu'il vient de lambeau d'ombres qui se condensent mais sa forme reste incertaine, les ombres cachent-ils son corps où en est-il dépourvu ?

\- Content ? Maintena-  
\- Oh oui !

L'homme de glace a l'air des plus heureux de pouvoir enfin attaquer quelqu'un d'autre que cet agaçant Dragon Slayer : « ICE SUITE » une épaisse couche de glace se crée afin de recouvrir les ombres et l'éventuel corps qu'elles cachent ne laissant même pas la place à un atome de passer. La brume se dissipe autour de la boule de glace, la laissant brillante de l'extérieur en enfermant une masse noire. C'est dans un éclat de lumière sombre que le prétendu corps emprisonné disparaît à son tour.

\- Quel malpoli fais-tu … Laisse moi au moins me présenter. La voix venait de l'arrière cette fois ci, Gray se retourne en lui faisant face.  
\- Qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre ?! Maintenant je t'ai. ICE MAKE : CAGE

Une prison de glace aux barreaux aussi fins qu'un peigne à cheveux s'abat sur son adversaire qui prend une forme plutôt poussiéreuse lui permet de s'échapper aisément.

\- Vas tu te taire ?!

Il est agacé et le fait bien comprendre quand les bras de Gray prennent feu immédiatement. Cependant quelque chose cloche... Il connaît trop bien cet élément pour se faire avoir et il réalise que bien que sa peau ne tombe en lambeau en laissant apparaître ses fines fibres musculaires il n'y a aucune douleur. Ce n'est qu'une illusion qu'il a sous les yeux et Gray passe ses mains sur ses avants bras en enlevant tout effet visuel, les retrouvant comme ils ont toujours étés.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Des illusions ?  
\- Tu es doué. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, je contrôle l'électricité au niveau cellulaire et avant tout, l'électricité du cerveau c'est fascinant ! Je peux contrôler tous tes sens alors essayons autre chose veux-tu.

Vient de derrière son adversaire une nuée d'épines, c'est tout ce qu'il peut voir à cette distance mais elles arrivent vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante et passent au travers de son ennemi. Ce n'est qu'une illusion se dit-il mais « ICE MAKE : SHIELD ! », les épines passent sans affecter la glace, ce n'est même pas réel et pourtant... Pourtant cette fois il les sent, elles s'enfoncent rapidement dans sa chaire en l'empalant une centaine de fois sur toute la surface de son corps. La sensation est si violente qu'elle lui coupe le souffle, il n'est pas en mesure d'exprimer le moindre son alors qu'il tombe au sol s'y retenant d'une main. Gray retrouve son souffle en analysant ce qu'il vient de se passer, il devrait être mort, il n'en a pourtant que la sensation pas la moindre goutte de sang, ecchymose ou vêtement percé, il a juste mal.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Ce qui se forment dans ton esprit lorsque tu souffre est splendide. Plus les réactions chimiques de ton cerveau sont intenses plus tu contribue à ma puissance et quoi de plus intense que la douleur, je vais te le dire-  
\- C'est juste ça, tu n'as rien de mieux ? Tu es pathétique.

Le brun reprend à peine son souffle et fonce déjà vers la brume « ICE MAKE : BLADE », le couper en deux serait le plus simple et ce qui lui demanderai de moins réfléchir. Il porte son coup avec toute la puissance dont il est capable, brisant la noirceur devant ne lui laissant aucune chance.

\- En aurait-tu déjà oublier le premier point, petit ?

Encore un coup pour rien. Cela commence à l'agacer et il aperçoit en fait que plusieurs êtres se tiennent autour de lui, l'un d'eux est forcément le vrai il ne peut que créer et pas se supprimer lui même. Ne le laissant pas même assimiler que la contre attaque vient de l'arrière, Gray entend une lame fendre l'air comme une hache tournoyant après un lancé et la sent se planter dans sa colonne vertébrale le paralysant momentanément alors qu'il pli genoux à terre tant la douleur est violente dans un cris qu'il peine à retenir.

\- Ce qui est plus fort que la douleur Gray, c'est l'amour. L'amour d'une mère, d'un père, d'un maître … Haha c'est déjà tellement jouissif d'être dans ton esprit après tout ce que tu as déjà vécu !  
\- Je vais te faire la peau !  
\- Calme toi dont, avant cela je veux savoir à qui tu pense en agonisant et pourquoi pas, l'ajouter à la liste.  
\- COLD RAIN STONE !

Il a vu juste, dés qu'une illusion entre en interaction physique avec un élément extérieur elle disparaît. Il scrute tous les angles alors que la grêle s'abat sur les ombres qui s'évaporent une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Il faut agir vite avant qu'il ne reprenne ses tours de passe passe, en quelques secondes Gray lui fait face en lui assénant un poing fulgurante qui envoi un corps frêle et pâle au tapis quelques mètres plus loin.

Des picotements, une brûlure, la dégénérescence. Au contact de la brume s'est rependu dans son bras une sorte de poison qui prend place dans ses chaires les rendant inertes, mourantes, violacées, noires et douloureuses, douleur qui augmente d'autant que ses fibres corporelles perdent en vies. C'est comme si ses terminaisons nerveuses brûlaient, non dégénéraient en transmettant l'information la plus forte donc elles sont capables. Ce n'est qu'une illusion mais il a beau se frotter le bras il ne fait qu'arracher la peau morte sans enlever le moindre aspect écœurant. Instinctivement ses jambes le font reculer de quelques pas et la douleur est incontrôlable mais il ne cri pas, il ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir alors intérieurement il gueule à s'en faire imploser les tympans. Sa main est bientôt totalement noire puis c'est au tour de son avant bras dont il ne contrôle plus les mouvements qui tordent ses articulation dans tous les sens, il regarde le poison répandre la mort et la folie dans son membre toujours plus loin avec horreur c'est intolérable « ICED EXCALIBUR » et attrapant l'épée en garde inverse il met fin à la douleur.

La seconde suivante aurait pu durer des heures, la peau, les muscles, les tendons, les nerfs et l'humérus sont sectionnés avec une précision chirurgicale au dessus du coude laissant la partie inférieure tomber au sol en même temps que lui s'y rattrape de sa main droite qui tient encore l'épée ensanglantée.

\- Tu m'impressionne je dois l'avouer. Mais combien d'autres choses devrais-je te faire endurer ? Montre moi ! Tu pisse le sang et tu t'es amputé, je peux te faire encore bien pire faut-il que je te montre ?!

Il pisse effectivement le sang, son bras droit vacille peinant à le tenir mais il ne peut simplement pas abandonner, ce n'est qu'un bras et qui plus est inutilisable. Mais quoi que cela lui coûte il se relève par étapes, son visage et les assauts de l'adversaire reprennent augmentant alors qu'il relève son torse le faisant se tordre de douleur. Ce n'est que cette sensation qui envahit son corps, pas de coupure, perforation ou brûlure à moins que ce soit tout ça en même temps car ses sens sont saturé, retenant ses cris n'en laissant que quelques uns passer la barrière de ses lèvres dans un grognement rauque. Il tient jusqu'au point de rupture, jusqu'à ce qu'il en lâche un réel, juste un qui n'est pas puissant il ne déchire pas l'air mais n'arrive plus à le retenir en retombant à terre pour le plus grand plaisir de son adversaire

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait en fin de compte ! Pour qui te bats tu... Tu veux prouver ta supériorité face à ton rivale ?

Gray n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit gardant le reste de ses forces afin de rester conscient. Cependant un son familier attire son attention et le force à remonter le regard en face de lui car c'est la voix de Natsu, juste une illusion malheureusement pense-t-il, juste eux deux se bagarrant comme ils le faisant sans cesse.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Des amis alors ?

L'illusion se transforme en toute sorte de souvenirs qu'il partage avec des personnes plus ou moins proches de lui tel que Lucy, Lyon, Wendy … Cependant son adversaire semble mécontent du résultat.

\- Non toujours pas ? Je vais t'aider !

Son bras qui est mollement posé au sol devant lui change doucement, il redevient peu à peu normal, la peau redevient la sienne et les doigts ont encore quelques petits spasmes résiduels qui appellent la vie. Cette vision l'empli d'une rage profonde lui redonnant dans le même temps un second souffle « ice make : arm », tout juste ce qu'il lui manquait pour invoquer cette prothèse alors que dans le même mouvement il se relève, pieds solidement enfoncé dans le sol, le regard avide de vengeance.

\- Ah la voilà. Elle est magnifique, je pourrais presque comprendre pourquoi tu l'aimes. Presque ...

Il fait de nouveau face à son adversaire qui admirait ses souffrances depuis quelques temps en retournant se cacher dans sa protection fumeuse. Il semble ravis, pourtant seul un fou pourrait l'être en faisant face à ce regard. Juste entre eux, une simple image apparaît, elle ne déstabilise aucunement le brun qui reste le regard planté vers son adversaire.

\- Essaye de me tuer avant car je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher.  
\- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux qu'elle vienne, pour t'aider, et que tu la vois mourir, tu sera alors responsable.  
\- Ce ne sera qu'une illusion de plus.  
\- HAHA C'est vrai que tu sais tellement faire la différence avec la réalité !

Il n'a pas tord. De plus elle est réellement capable de venir pour lui qu'importe si sa vie est en danger.

\- Et à vrai dire, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, elle est tellement influençable quand il s'agit de toi.  
\- Enfoiré ! Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça ! ICE CANON  
\- Essaye de viser, dans le noir.

Sa matière se répand jusqu'à Gray, l'enfermant en quelques secondes dans un noir complet et ses sens s'affolent, il essaye de se concentrer sur la réalité et sent son ennemi bouger autour de lui.

Soudain une fraîcheur claque contre son dos, emportant la noirceur au loin. L'eau semble pourtant l'éviter lui, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire elle est là et Gray ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non, en tout cas elle doit partir au plus vite. Gray se retourne vers la mage qui ignore apparemment ce dans quoi elle se lance en courant vers lui à grande allure et profite des quelques instants de répit pour se jeter dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il n'hésite pas à lui rendre

\- Juvia a eu si peur pour Gray-sama, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?  
\- Je te raconterai plus tard, maintenant il faut absolument que tu parte.

Il aurait aimé la garder quelques instant de plus contre lui mais il la lâche rapidement et initie un mouvement pour la faire partir, mouvement qu'elle refuse de continuer.

\- Non Juvia va s'occuper de cette chose avec Gray-Sama ! Elle le regarde très sérieusement aucune hésitation n'est présent aussi bien dans son regard que dans sa voix.  
\- Juvia s'il te plaît !

Alors que son ton était au début doux, sa voix est maintenant aussi ferme que celle de Juvia.

\- Tu ne lui as donc pas dit. Ne serait-ce pas le moment approprié pour abandonner ta lâcheté ? La voix ne vient de nul part en particulier et capture l'attention des deux, ne pouvait-il leur laisser quelques instants  
\- Viens là que je te saigne !  
\- Je vois … Ça n'en sera que mieux pour moi.  
\- Gray-Sa…

Un poids sur ses épaules nues qui tente de se raccrocher à lui puis une caresse le long de son torse. Il a juste le temps de se retourner vers Juvia et de l'entourer de ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe mollement dedans, il l'accompagne à terre accroupi la serrant toujours contre lui refusant de la lâcher, sa main soutient sa tête qui autrement tomberait en arrière. Il l'appelle par son prénom essayant de garder son attention alors qu'elle convulse en s'accrochant à la vie.

\- A ton avis, que se passe-t-il si on arrête toute activité électrique dans le cerveau ?  
\- Non, non, non Juvia reste avec moi ! Regarde moi ne me lâche pas des yeux !  
\- Gra...  
\- Oui je suis là, alors reste avec moi tu m'entends !

Les convulsions se font de moins en moins violentes et plus espacées à chaque fois alors que les yeux de la jeune femme perdent d'avantage leurs paillettes à chaque instant. Gray assiste à cette descente impuissant, continuant de lui parler bien que de toute évidence elle a de prononcer son prénom avec son dernier souffle.

\- Juvia parle moi … Dis moi … Dis moi juste que Lucy est toujours ta rivale amoureuse, dis moi que notre 962e anniversaire sera exceptionnel, c'est tout …

Sa vision se trouble, envahit de l'élément dont il remonte le corps jusqu'au sien en l'enlaçant de ses deux bras comme s'il avait pu lui transmettre son énergie vitale. Les bras de la jeune femme tombent sur les côtés et son visage en arrière les yeux ouverts alors que l'enlacement de leur corps ne bouge que par les rares hauts le cœur de Gray.

\- Ah, tu m'offre la sensation la plus jouissive que je n'ai jamais eu !

A ces mots tout self-control part de son corps, plus aucun barrage mental ne le retient alors son bras droit se teinte de noir à une vitesse folle puis tout son côté en recouvrant ses tatouage, sa peau se craquelle en laissant apparaître des reflets bleutés son corps se transforme au grès de sa Demon Force. Ses paupières jusque là restés fermés laissent à présent apparaître son regard de braise se relever vers son interlocuteur, les quelques larmes versées ont laissés des sillons sur ses joues soulignant son regard meurtrier, inhumain à présent. Sans détourner le regard il pause le corps sans vie de sa reine des eaux à terre dans le geste le plus précautionneux qu'il puisse effectuer puis se relève et l'enjambe. Sa voix est devenue rauque et la réverbération sur l'environnement lui donne un aspect pratiquement céleste.

\- Tu aime la souffrance. Tu vas adorer ton extermination.

Laissant libre court à sa bestialité nouvelle, Gray ne contrôle pratiquement plus ses gestes et n'a même plus besoin d'invoquer sa magie elle se forme par la simple action de sa pensée. Des griffes énormes de glace apparaissent au bout de ses doigts lui permettant de toucher plusieurs fois son adversaire qui se trouve pourtant être toujours un factice, alors que le vrai utilise tout le pouvoir dont il était capable pour ralentir ou affaiblir le brun, la douleur se lit sur son visage mais il refuse simplement d'y céder.

Ce petit jeu frustrant a assez durer, le mage de glace frappe le sol à la force seul de ses muscles mais si fortement qu'on percevait l'onde de choc sur une dizaines de mètres autour de lui révélant le véritable assassin. son visage se tourne dans sa direction en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le rejoigne s'engouffrant dans la brume avec lui. Il le sent de nouveau autour de lui mais cette fois il est en mesure de le localiser et de le blesser avec une lame de glace s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse et y restant planté. La brume s'évapore instantanément et on peut lit sur le visage maintenant découvert de la brume la désillusion, est-ce tout ce dont le Devil Slayer est capable ?

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps on voit que Gray reprend les rennes de son propre corps. Il prend la position standard de sa magie tout en commençant son incantation alors qu'un disque magique s'implantait entre eux deux.

\- ICE MAKE : GROW UP

Il vient par la même occasion d'arracher à son adversaire son premier cri. Il répète plusieurs fois la même phrase arrachant à chaque fois un cri de supplice supplémentaire jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse apercevoir une épine de glace transpercer son abdomen en libérant une gerbe de sang.

\- Arrête ça je t'en supplie, elle est en vie ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Je te le promet !  
\- Alors tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. ICE MAKE : GROW UP

De multiples pointes de glace sortent peu à peu de son corps en transperçant sa peau de l'extérieur et ses organes, veines et artères à l'intérieur. De multiples hémorragies se sont déclenchées teintant la glace d'un rouge écarlate et bien que les piques continuent de se multiplier les cris se font moins intenses alors que la vie quitte également ce corps dans une souffrance qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer horrible jusqu'à l'arrêt total des plaintes. Ce n'est cependant que lorsque sa glace atteint la tête du macchabée en lui sortant entre les deux yeux que Gray fait disparaître le disque magique.

En observant son œuvre il n'éprouve aucun plaisir, ni même de la satisfaction. Il en détourne simplement le regard en se retournant. À quelques mètres de lui se trouve le corps de Juvia, elle n'a pas bougé pas même d'une mèche de cheveux. En même temps que son corps reprend lentement une teinte humaine et lui possession de ses esprits Gray s'approche à bout de force, boitant presque vers elle puis laisse ses genoux tomber à terre l'observant dans son dernier sommeil. Il se penche vers elle afin de passer ses bras sous ses épaules et dans le creux de ses jambes, l'apportant à lui afin de la mener jusqu'au reste de ses camarades.

Un bruit de craquement se fait entendre d'en haut lui faisant détourner le regard, le ciel se craque et tombe en milliers de morceaux sur une centaines de mètres tout autour de lui comme un dôme de protection brisé. Au bout d'un moment de chute les morceaux s'évaporent tel les illusions passées et trône au centre des ces débris la cause de ce casse, une boule de feu tombe du ciel pour atterrir à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui.

\- Natsu...

Tout tombe autour de lui en découvrant peu à peu les compagnons venus avec lui dans cette mission accourant maintenant que cela leur est possible. Un appel attire son attention davantage que les autres.

\- Gray-Sama !

Une illusion ? Il n'en peut plus, elle est là dans ses bras … baissant les yeux pour vérifier, le corps a disparu, il croit faire une attaque sur la seconde s'en était trop mais ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder venir vers lui. Il entreprend l'action de se relever en appuyant sur un de ses genoux mais il est faible, le mouvement lent et ses jambes tanguent alors qu'une main par derrière vient l'aider à le remettre sur pied. Il ne le regarde pas, il reste figer sur la silhouette bleutée qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui et qui prend le relais de Natsu en soutenant le brun alors qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Il l'enlace avec toute la force qu'il lui reste profitant de cette étreinte et enfouissant son visage dans le cou et les cheveux de Juvia, murmurant à son oreille d'une façon à peine audible.

\- C'est... Bien toi ?  
\- Oui Juvia est là !

Une réponse, un regard ? Il aurait aimé lui en donner davantage avant de recevoir ce dernier coup mental qui l'emporte dans la brume mentale de l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà voilà maintenant je peux raconter ma vie ! Premièrement j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Deuxièmement toute la fanfiction est déjà écrite comme ça vous pouvez être certaines et certains que je ne laisserais personne en plan mais comme je suis assez perfectionniste dans mon genre je préfère la relire autant de fois que nécessaires.  
D'ailleurs là dessus je sais qu'il y a des problèmes de fautes d'orthographes dedans, j'espère cependant que les coquilles ne vous auront pas trop dérangées. J'essayerai de trouver une correctrice parce que ça m'énerve ces fautes et certainement vous aussi ! DESOLE.

Sur ce laissez un commentaire ou un avis si vous en avez envie et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Chapiter 2

Chapitre 2 : Réveil toi

\- Gray réveilles toi …

Une voix douce et presque désespérée qui l'entraîne dans le monde réel, c'est Lucy. Il est dans un lit ma foi plutôt confortable et l'atmosphère est à température agréable, Gray ne peut lui répondre qu'un faible grognement signalant son état de semi sommeil persistant. Essayant de laisser derrière lui le monde des rêves il vient se masser la tête, c'est froid il lui faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il de s'agisse de bras amputé.

\- C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Je devrais m'excuser peut être ?

Le brun ouvre difficilement les yeux, il reconnaît l'infirmerie de la guilde, ils sont alors bien rentrés et un léger sourire vient étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il se retourne vers son amie assise sur une chaise lui faisant face mais contrairement à son habitude son visage rayonnant la joie de vivre s'est mu en un triste reflet d'elle même et elle le regarde à peine.

\- Lucy, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

\- Si, en gros … une fois que Natsu ait cassé la sorte de dôme tout est revenu à la normale.

\- Et Juvia … Tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- Et bien c'était aussi une putain d'illusion et en fait elle allait bien, d'ailleurs elle est où ? Je dois absolument la voir !

\- Oublies ça …

\- D'accord tu veux pas que je sorte d'ici, alors dis lui de venir.

\- Ce que t'as vus … C'était la dernière illusion de ce type.

Une sensation l'envahit, l'air lui manque et n'arrive plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle avait dit se dit-il.

\- Expliques toi.

\- Elle est morte ! Dans tes bras, et c'était bien la moindre des choses que tu pouvais faire pour elle d'ailleurs.

Il avait bien comprit la première fois en fait. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains en regardant le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes il se décide à rompre le silence.

\- Laisses moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Gray-

\- LAISSES MOI !

La blonde s'exécute, claquant la porte en sortant. Elle réalise certainement en même temps que lui donc il ne lui en tient pas rigueur de toute façon il est déjà loin dans ses pensées. Il a reprit son souffle mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, à l'intérieur. Une boule qu'il ne peut évacuer s'est formée derrière son sternum, ce n'est comparable à rien qu'il a déjà pu ressentir. La tristesse, le regret, la peur et tout catalogue sentimental il l'a déjà expérimenté, cette fois c'est plus comme un manque mais pas seulement de la personne qu'il vient de perdre, aussi un manque d'action de sa part avant que cela n'arrive il en est conscient. Est ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il faut croire que oui, depuis quand et qu'est ce qui avait changé il n'en a même aucune idée mais pour la première fois son cœur s'était ouvert à quelqu'un. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le courage de réellement savoir, les déclarations c'est pas le truc de Gray mais aller l'embrasser sans rien dire c'était risquer la crise cardiaque pour la dame de l'eau. Mais au final, ce risque aurait certainement mieux valu que tout ce temps perdu.

Les petites voix dans nos têtes, la sienne répète « Juvia » durant des heures, des jours. Elle lui répète que c'est de sa faute et que de toute façon il ne la méritait pas, pendant trois longs jours il la laisse parler. Au bout du troisième il n'en peut plus, cette pièce il y est resté trop longtemps seul avec lui même et bien que les ''soignants'' qui sont là soient contre il va sortir. Son bras cicatrise mal au contact de la glace qui ne fait que brûler ses chaires mais il va partir se débrouiller seul.

Il est assit sur le côté du lit, s'habillant pour quitter le bâtiment décemment, en fait il essaye plus de boutonner sa chemise puisque sa prothèse est assez difficile à contrôler en plus de lui faire mal.

On cogna à la porte pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je peux entrer ? C'est Lucy, elle doit être au courant de son départ mais la question reste étrange puisque de toute façon tous les membres de la guilde avait vu Gray nu plus d'une fois.

\- Ouais.

La constelationniste passe la porte et observe le brun galérer avec son vêtement.

\- Toi c'est pas plutôt la glace fixe ton truc ? La mobile c'est celle de Lyon non ?

\- C'est ça, je dois la remodeler à chaque mouvement et c'est galère.

\- Avec ton bras tu devrais rester.

\- Fais pas comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un, ce truc a plombé le moral de tout le monde et j'arrange rien ici.

\- Qu'est … Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Plus de personnes sont venus voir comment j'allais la dernière fois que Gajeel m'a déboîté l'épaule.

\- Tu pense vraiment être en position de nous en vouloir ?

\- Pardon ? Il quitte sa chemise à moitié fermé du regard pour fixer la blonde dans les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Développe, t'insinue quoi là ?

\- Juste que si elle n'avait pas essayé de te prouver qu'elle te méritait encore une fois, Juvia serait encore avec nous.

\- À quel moment tu as viré barge au juste ?

\- Non c'est toi qui ne réalise pas combien tu as eu d'occasions de le lui montrer et elle se serait pas foutu en danger pour rien si tu l'avais fais ! C'était pratiquement sûr que ça allait finir comme ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ma faute ?

\- Ne déforme pas ce que je dis. C'est juste que -

\- Te fatigues pas.

Le brun détourne les yeux désabusé par ce qu'il voit et se lève en prenant les quelques affaires qui lui appartiennent ici se trouvant dans son sac. Il part sans même finir de s'habiller, à peine il ouvre la porte que Lucy le stoppa dans son mouvement.

\- Au départ je venais te prévenir que Lyon était là pour te voir.

\- Dis lui que je suis déjà rentré chez moi. J'irais le voir quand j'aurais envie de nouveaux reproches.

\- Tu lui dois bien ça.

\- Je ne lui dois rien du tout !

\- Il l'aimait.

Le brun se retourne, faisant face à son interlocutrice lui partage son agacement mais il prend la peine de répondre calmement.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il était le seul ? Où est-elle ?

\- Au cimetière de la ville, on a attendu mais tu es resté inconscient trop longtemps.

Il tourne les talons et prend à droite vers la porte arrière de la guilde, ne voulant décidément croiser personne. Il ferme les derniers boutons de sa chemise à une main, finalement c'est plus simple puis prend à gauche et sortant par une petite porte qui donne directement sur une ruelle. Le ciel est couvert mais il ne fait pas froid pour autant, c'est juste un temps triste. Il rejoint la cathédrale de Magnolia sans se presser, les mains dans les poches n'étant pas encore à l'aise avec son bras arrivant au cimetière qui la jouxte presque il se met à chercher. Un homme âgé travaillant dans ces lieux lui propose son aide « Juvia Lockser, s'il vous plaît. », « Les nouvelles tombes c'est à la cinquième rangée à droite mon garçon », Gray s'incline légèrement pour le remercier et suit les indications. Il y trouva une magnifique stèle bleu nuit décorée de quelques inscriptions blanches :

« Juvia Lockser

X768 – X792

Water's queen »

Il reste figé à deux mètres de la stèle, lisant inlassablement ces mêmes lignes. A ses pieds la terre retournée était encore relativement fraîche. Il se contente de la contourner se posant à côté de la pierre polie accroupi, souple sur la pointe de ses pieds. Au même moment quelques gouttes d'eau fendent le ciel et commencent à s'abattre sur le lieu, ça le fait quelque peu sourire puis il pose sa main sur la sculpture, comme voulant établir une sorte de lien avec elle.

\- Quelque soit ton état t'as toujours le chic pour ça.

\- Tu parle aux morts maintenant, commence par les vivants ils sont plus bavards.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé Lyon ?

A en juger par le son de sa voix il est plus haut que lui, certainement debout et à son ton ce n'est pas amical.

\- Tu es prévisible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Te féliciter. Tu m'as pris les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, tu fais fort.

Gray ne réagit pas, espérant une suite davantage constructive mais finalement il du se résigner à prendre la parole.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire -

\- Non ce n'est pas tout ! Elle méritait tellement mieux que toi, la glace ne t'as jamais aussi bien correspondu qu'avec Juvia, tellement frigide. Et le seul moment où tu aurais pu servir à quelque chose c'est en la sauvant mais même ça t'en es pas capable -

Gray n'a tellement pas envie de s'énerver ici devant sa tombe c'est trop irrespectueux. Faisant face à Lyon en se relevant il découvre dans son regard une profonde haine à son encontre, mais pas ici. Il s'approche de lui et le bouscule de l'épaule pour s'éloigner des morts alors que Lyon l'appelle toujours.

\- Pas ici, lui répondit-il simplement en l'invitant à le suivre.

Lyon continu cependant à parler jusqu'à en venir aux insultes pures. À peine arrivé à l'allée centrale Gray se retourne en attrapant son ancien compagnon par la gorge de sa main de glace, apparemment ils sont assez loin.

\- Écoute moi bien, il ressert son emprise autour du cou du second glaçon, j'étais présent pendant la bataille, toi non. Sais tu simplement ce que cet enfoiré peut faire ? Moi oui, mais si tu peux réagir en toute lucidité sans te fier à tes sens je t'écoute si tu sais comment rallumer un cerveau mort je serais très attentif, Lyon suffoque et essaye de détendre les doigts du brun qui l'abaissent lentement. En attendant tu as simplement les boules parce que malgré tes efforts elle continuait à m'aimer moi, tu as toujours été jaloux. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de la sentir partir dans mes bras et je m'en serais passé avec plaisir. Je n'ai rien pu faire de plus et tu n'aurais pas pu non plus.

Bien qu'il ait finit Gray décharge toute sa rage emmagasiné contre lui et ne le lâche pas. La pluie s'intensifiait depuis tout à l'heure et il se créait doucement sur le poignet de glace de Gray une forme en eau, elle est tiède voir chaude, la chaleur d'un corps en fait. Cette sensation attire son attention et relâche sans s'en rendre compte sa prise autour du cou, juste assez pour laisser passer un filet d'air dans le larynx de Lyon. La structure se dessine progressivement jusqu'à donner une forme de main, pas n'importe laquelle c'est celle de Juvia, avec ses doigts fins et délicats il la reconnaît alors qu'elle se pose sur lui comme pour l'apaiser. Cette vision lui fait perdre pied et en cherchant à faire disparaître la main il lâche Lyon qui s'écroule à terre en toussant ses poumons. Il reste quelques secondes immobiles en essayant de donner un sens logique à ce qu'il vient de voir, mais ça le terrifie plus qu'autre chose et cherchant à échapper à cette vision il se retourne et part alors que Lyon reprend à peine son souffle.

\- T'es un parfait malade !

Gray ne se retourne pas, ne se stop pas il continu seulement d'avancer rapidement l'esprit en ébullition il n'arrive presque plus à réfléchir, les pas sont automatiques

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répète de se calmer, il se concentre dessus, encore et encore. Les muscles de sa main se détendent puis c'est au tour de son bras, bientôt tout son corps est calmé et il réalise ses actions, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser emporter par ses émotions bien que c'est normal qu'il soit sur les nerf. Pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs mais pas à ce point là ils débloquent tous, ou bien c'est peut être lui.

Une voix dans sa tête lui répète que tout va s'arranger. Une voix dans sa tête différente de d'habiture, sa voix, la voix de Juvia.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray resta quelques jours seul, essayant de s'adapter aux changements aussi bien physiques qu'au choc des derniers jours. Son mental en a prit un coup et sa magie à une main est instable, il s'entraîne, ça l'empêche de trop penser. Mais il a beau s'exercer son bras translucide bloque toujours et il souffre plus en plus quoi qu'il essaye dans les changements de propriétés de la glace. Il se rend compte qu'il n'y a au final pas d'équilibre possible entre un contact prolonger avec la glace et les organismes vivants, mage de glace ou pas.

Malheureusement après un si long moment d'exposition son bras est mourant et il faut enlever les chaires nécrosées mais pour se faire bien il doit se résigner à enlever sa prothèse. Il s'est placé devant la glace de sa salle de bain, prend son bras dans sa main et il le détache par la simple action de sa pensée avant de la faire disparaître simplement. Ce n'est pas un moignon sain qu'il a sous les yeux : c'est noir, la peau est distendue par endroit et des cloques sont apparues alors qu'ailleurs des lambeau de peau pendent à cause des brûlures dues au froid.

Il désinfecte quelques outils qu'il possède, scalpel, pinces … Dans un premier temps il entoure simplement la plaie avec ses doigts et ce simple geste le fait grimacer car du pue mélangé à de la lymphe suinte de chaque endroits possibles, il ferme les yeux à cette vue écœurante qui pourrait le faire vomir.

Il commence par les cloques sur les côtés de son bras, prenant un scalpel il évacue le trop plein de lymphe en les perçant d'une fine incision et laisse le liquide couler et épongeant le reste avec une compresse imbibée d'alcool désinfectant. Ça brûle de nouveau mais la sensation est supportable pour l'instant bien que quelques gouttes perlent déjà sur son front à la fin de cette étape.

Il prend ensuite une pince, soulève un petit lambeau de peau morte et maintient le tout en place avec ses dents calant son menton contre son épaule et coupe l'appendice avec le scalpel dans sa seule main. La coupure en elle même il ne la sent pas mais le moindre mouvement de la peau lui arrache un grognement de douleur. Il repose le scalpel et change la pince d'endroit renouvelant l'opération une deuxième fois, puis une troisième …

Le lavabo se recouvre doucement de multiples tissus biologiques en décomposition. Plus il avance dans son travail plus c'est douloureux, sensible car il arrive aux chaires vivantes et le moindre faux mouvement du scalpel le ferait se tailladé une plaie déjà à vif, se faisant essayer de retenir un hurlement de douleur. Alors qu'il doit être davantage précis à chaque incision il contrôle d'autant moins ses mouvements, s'il bouge la prise de la pince il arrachera ce qu'il tient que ce soit la peau en extérieur pelant comme une clémentine ou les fibres qu'il sent arraché à l'intérieur même de son bras. Et le sang coule depuis bien longtemps mais appliquer les compresses est de loin le plus douloureux. Il essaye la technique de laisser poser sur le plaie le temps de s'y habituer mais son expression passe de la grimace retenue à une expression de douleur pure, la maigre compensation est qu'à ce moments là il peut s'exprimer librement.

Il est en sueur, un mélange de sang et de lymphe recouvre desormais son flan et le sol, ses muscles tremblent à cause de la douleur et sa respiration est saccadée, sa vision se trouble et commence à convulser, disparaître un peu plus à chaque action et quand la douleur devint trop intense il se sent presque sortir de son propre corps. Un dernier faux mouvement et il allait partir, sa main tremble et il part, essayant de se retenir à ce qu'il peut mais il s'écrase au sol inconscient.

Il ouvre les yeux en sursaut sur un ciel bleu et rayonnant. Un rêve, peut être bien. Il est allongé sur un sol rocheux, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler agréable mais comparé à ce qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt c'est parfait. Quelqu'un tient sa main et il se tourne vers cette personne, c'est Juvia, elle est agenouillée près de lui et le regarde avec son air amoureux qu'elle n'avait qu'avec lui. C'est effectivement un rêve se dit-il.

\- Tu es là.. Tu vas bien ?

Elle hoche la tête pour première réponse.

\- Juvia est heureuse que Gray-Sama soit revenu avec elle.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester.

La jeune femme semble confuse par la réponse du brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je voudrais juste profiter de ce moment pour te dire quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas important, pour l'instant Gray-Sama doit se concentrer pour rester avec Juvia

\- Si c'est important ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai ni si j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir mais -

\- Tu es avec Juvia maintenant et elle ne va pas te laisser partir ! Il faut que Gray-Sama reste éveillé !

\- Juvia...

Quelque chose l'arrache à cette vision, il veut y rester, encore, lui dire même si ce n'est que dans son esprit ça n'a pas d'importance il faut juste qu'elle le sache.

Cette pensée lui sort de l'esprit en même temps qu'il reprend conscience. Un lit certes plus confortable mais quand il y a un genoux appuyé sur l'épaule et quelqu'un qui trifouille dans le bras c'est tout de suite moins agréable.

\- Bouge pas ! Lui ordonne l'auteur du réveil.

Natsu lui tourne le dos, apparemment en train de finir ce que lui même n'avait pu achever.

\- T'es vraiment une plaie de te faire ça tout seul.

\- HGMFFF !

Oui, la salamandre vient de couper. Gray frappe le matelas pour libérer la douleur de son second bras et pour réaction Natsu appui encore plus avec son genoux sur l'articulation.

\- Bouge pas j'ai dis ! J'ai presque fini.

Il s'en suit une petite minute pourtant bien trop longue pour le brun qui se concentre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger. Mais enfin, enfin Natsu attrape un bandage un peu plus loin en relâchant la pression sur l'articulation et libérant son ami qui se redresse difficilement pour permettre un soin plus facile. Les bandes passent au dessus en dessous, entourant son bras le faisant grimacer à chaque contact. Les draps sont ensanglantés ainsi que le chemin menant à sa salle d'eau et en prenant en compte le reste des chaires mortes c'est une véritable boucherie.

\- La prochaine fois tu vas voir un pro je te fais pas ça deux fois c'est dégueu, et tu nettoie tout.

Le brun acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête sans opposer de résistance.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici au fait ?

\- On ne t'a pas vue à la guilde depuis longtemps. Je m'inquiétais.

\- A part ça … J'allais bien !

\- Ça ? Tu veux dire toi inconscient te vidant de ton sang après que t'ai voulu t'amuser ?

\- … A quelques choses prêt. Mais -

\- Pas de mais, tu sais recevoir les coups je me suis assez amusé à t'en balancer dans la gueule pour savoir ça alors j'imagine pas ce que tu as du te faire pour que je te retrouve dans cet état. Natsu marque une courte pause voulant rester cohérent. Tu es un connard dans certains moments ça on le sait tous, mais ce que t'as fais là c'était égoïste.

\- Égoïste ? Ça intéresse qui dis moi.. Même Lucy n'a pas hésité à me reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose moi ?

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu avant ?

\- Je suis là non ?

Bien qu'il en soit effectivement content cela ne répondait pas à la question de Gray qui fixe maintenant son ami avec un regard accusateur voulant comprendre.

\- Je pouvais pas.

\- Explique toi.

\- J'ai pas … J'ai essayé de la retenir quand elle allait entrer, je pouvais … Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et elle a réussie à m'échapper et une fois dedans, nous on pouvait plus entrer. On pouvait juste regarder et … Et j'aurais pu éviter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Est-ce que tu as effectué le sortilège qui lui l'a tué ?

\- Non mais -

\- Alors t'es pas responsable. Arrête de t'en vouloir parce que si j'ai besoin de toi à un seul moment il est arrivé.

Gray s'est assit sur le bord de son lit, regardant l'œuvre de son ami.

\- Le remet pas. C'est qu'un bras.

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter la requête de Natsu qui avait en plus raison, pour une fois.

* * *

Merci Kimberlouxxx pour ta review, je dois avouer qu'en la lisant j'étais plutôt contente de t'avoir perdu avec le réel, mission accomplie ! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas laissé pas sur ta fin pour la curiosité et que tu l'aimeras (peut-être) !

Et merci d'avance à tout ceux qui ont lu jusque là, ça me fait très plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Sous la douche les gouttes perlaient sur sa peau alors que d'autres caressaient le long de son dos. Sa tête tombait en avant, il fixait le sol et son bras valide appuyé contre le mur devant lui l'empêchait de tomber en avant l'autre était tenu hors de l'eau. Ses muscles se détendaient doucement, l'eau était légèrement plus chaude que d'habitude dans les 22°C. L'avantage d'être un mage de glace était la consommation peu excessive en eau chaude.

Gray voulait juste se vider la tête, et surtout ne pas entendre son colocataire provisoire qui avait élu domicile dans son salon le provoquer une énième fois en duel. Ne pas penser était impossible mais en se concentrant sur les sensations de l'eau entre autre il pouvait reposer son esprit.

En se redressant ses os craquaient, une petite série de plusieurs cliquetis à chaque nouveau mouvement se faisaient entendre, tournant son torse de gauche à droite pour les évacuer au maximum. L'eau n'était pas assez chaude pour dénouer ses muscles alors Gray réajusta la température, le pied sur le robinet au niveau baignoire.

\- Aie putain de saloperie de merde...

Le pied n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée pour régler la température, le but de Gray n'étant clairement pas de s'ébouillanter. Il se recula instinctivement faisant par la même occasion tomber les deux bouteilles de produits lavant qu'il possédait sur le sol du bain-douche et le robinet se trouvait maintenant hors de portée. Avec un petit bouclier de glace il protégea sa jambe pour régler de nouveau la température. Manque de pot en équilibre il n'était pas au top rien ne se présenta pour qu'il se retienne quand la flaque du gel douche tombée arriva à la rencontre de son pied d'appuis le faisant glisser. Il aurai du se retenir de la main droite mais elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour se retenir plus en hauteur et c'est son amputation qui entra en contact avec la surface, le choc envahit son os et se répercutait dans tout son côté gauche, une sensation semblable à celle d'épines. Ses dents se serrèrent et tout ses muscles se crispaient alors qu'il retenait un grognement.

« Gray ». Cette voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait et il ne la connaissait que trop bien. L'onde de choc arrivait à sa colonne vertébrale, et un flash brouilla sa vision le transportant un instant ailleurs avec une vague de fraîcheur envahissant son corps. C'était attrayant, ça l'appelait et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il frappa sa plaie une nouvelle fois sur la surface le faisant inspirer son cri alors que son esprit s'échappait assez longtemps pour qu'il voit autre chose que sa salle de bain. Des sensations vagues se mêlaient à des images floues, juste une étendue bleue mais c'était déjà fini et il revenait une nouvelle fois dans son corps.

La sensation était horrible mais l'instant d'après, celui qui suivait était une délivrance et quoi que ça lui coûte il recommençait, la voix y semblait rattaché et pour l'entendre à nouveau, et pourquoi pas pour l'expliquer, il recommençait plus fortement que les fois précédentes ne pouvant retenir un gémissement alors qu'il se disait « c'est à mon tour de te voir ».

Comme la fois précédente il se retrouvait allongé mais les mouvements pénibles. Cette fois était nettement moins intense que sa première … vision ? Aucune sensation sur les bras rien, il essayait de les bouger, il y arrivait. Dans son champ de vision apparaît ses deux mains, c'est bien un rêve. L'un de ses avants bras porte une marque noir comme quelque chose d'effacé mais il distinguait à peine quelques lettres, des « P » et ce qui pourrait bien être une coïncidence mais il y avait ses initiales, « J. L. ». A quoi ça rimait ? Ça le fit sourire. Il baissa légèrement le regard de toute façon il ne sent pas la possibilité de faire davantage mais il la vit. Sa chevelure bleue reposait prêt de lui, elle dort apparemment.

\- Gray ! Tout va bien ?

\- Gray ! Tout va bien ?

La voix de Natsu le tirait de sa transe, il avait du entendre les coups.

\- Oui... C'est bon.

Dans les secondes suivantes son bouclier de glace finit de fondre et l'eau revenait là où il était appuyé, piquant ses chaires de nouveau vulnérables lui arrachant un petit couinement alors qu'il se retira et se relèva en reprenant le contrôle de son mental et de son corps.

\- Bordel mais quel débile je fais...

Peu importe maintenant de la température de l'eau, il se lava en vitesse comme il l'avait toujours fait, car cette appel, ces choses sur « son bras » et il réfléchissait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, en y réfléchissant il se sentait régulièrement observé ces derniers temps. Que ce soit par une fenêtre ou de derrière un arbre, chose qu'elle aurait fait. Il sortait de la douche, sécha rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de s'en entourer la taille. C'est comme si la voix s'était imprégné dans son cerveau.

L'eau chaude n'avait durée que quelques instants mais la vapeur avait tout de même envahit le lieu et la buée le miroir. Jurant à présent il s'apercevait que le bref contact avec l'eau et les coups avaient ravivés le saignement de son bras dont les bandages se teignaient lentement de rouge, il commençait à défaire les bandes dans des grands mouvements les emmêlant dans la même action alors qu'un bruit de crissement se faisait entendre.

Il stoppa tout mouvements jusqu'à s'empêcher de respirer, le bruit venait de devant lui, mais il n'y avait que le lavabo et le miroir. Il relevait doucement le regard vers ledit miroir où commençait à se dessiner des lettres comme écrites au doigt « P-R-O-P- » après quelques secondes d'observation son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser sa cage thoracique. Prenant sur lui il passa sa main encore emplie de bandages sur les quelques lettres effaçant instantanément le message puis s'écarta d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard dans un autre coin du miroir les mêmes lettres se formaient de nouveau, il laissa faire la suite incapable de bouger.

« Propriété de J. L. ».

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à une autre manifestation alors que l'adrénaline saturait son système nerveux. Une légère pression sur son bras à moins que ce ne soit son esprit qui délirait. Non elle était bien là, elle entourait son poignet et de nouveaux crissements se faisaient entendre : un premier puis un second et plus rien.

Il ouvrait doucement les yeux pour apercevoir que dans cet horrible bruit strident s'était ajouté un petit cœur au dessus du mot. Si c'était ''son'' écriture ou pas, il n'en savait rien. Sa main tremblait en venant se poser sur le miroir et il effaçait de nouveau les mots d'un mouvement rapide en lâchant le miroir du regard.

La sensation revenait, une chaleur distante dans son dos, dans sa nuque. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais il remonta le regard sur le miroir, voyant derrière lui une silhouette bleue qui le fixe finissait de disparaître dans les aires.

Son cœur loupa un battement puis une petite minute s'écoulait sans rien, son rythme cardiaque reprenant progressivement son rythme habituel, il n'a pas quitté l'objet des yeux qui fixaient maintenant les deux lettres qu'il n'a pas effacé dans son mouvement, les deux initiales. L'écriture lui était familière mais comme tant d'autres, il ne tenait pas compte de ces détails là. Elle ne lui a écrit qu'une fois, enfin non, il n'a gardé qu'un message. Il marqua les lettres dans sa mémoire et quittait la pièce, traversant les quelques mètres en commun avec le salon et rejoignit sa chambre.

Gray n'était pas sentimental et aimait à maintenir cette image mais il gardait quelques souvenirs dans une petite boîte à chaussure dans sa penderie entre les basket et les rangers, sous les quelques vêtements qu'il ne portait que rarement. Quelques babioles des premières missions, des ''où je peux foutre ça ?'', souvenirs quelconques et quelques photos entre quelques merdes dont il ne se souvenait même plus de la provenance.

Il l'avait enfin, elle n'avait réussie à le forcer à prendre la pose avec elle qu'une seul fois après les grands jeux magiques et la bataille contre les dragons, c'était pour fêter sa non-mort selon elle, la bonne excuse. Ce n'était pas un petit selfie à la va vite, ils avaient demandés à quelqu'un de les prendre en photo, certainement parce que lui ne savait pas les prendre lui même et elle l'aurait fait tombé après tant de bonheur. Ils étaient encore pleins de bandages l'un autant que l'autre, mais pour changer il avait esquissé un petit sourire pendant qu'elle rougissait de son côté, cela devait faire trop couple dans sa tête qui imaginait certainement d'innombrables scénario au moment même de la photo.

Depuis il avait changé et objectivement pas elle puisque ce n'était que son regard sur elle qui avait évolué. Il voyait maintenant les détails de son expression, heureuse mais cachant un certain renfermement qu'il avait voulu d'éradiquer depuis quelques temps sans succès.

Ce n'est cependant pas cela qui l'intéressait sur le moment, enfin si mais il revint à ce qui l'avait fait venir ici. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait écrit à l'arrière de la photo :

« Tu as donné une seconde vie à Juvia, et celle de Gray-Sama ne fait que commencer »

En fait il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais lu ces lignes, quelle fierté mal placé.

Il l'avait toujours en mémoire, le petite virgule au niveau du « L » elle avait l'air caractéristique de celle sur le miroir. Elle aurait pu s'infiltrer chez lui et écrire ça il y a quelques semaines et ça l'aurait fait ressortir avec la vapeur ? Mais non il y avait les crissements bien trop réalistes qui le faisait frissonner rien que d'y penser.

\- Hey tête de chou t'as foutu de l'eau partout !

\- Ah ouais, CHEZ MOI je suis à poil aussi.

\- Même pas, pour une fois.

Effectivement, il s'était assit par terre en gardant sa serviette, un exploit. La salamandre entrait dans la chambre un bol de nouilles dans les mains en venant regarder par dessus l'épaule du brun.

\- T'arrêtes jamais de bouffer ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

\- Pas à côté de mon orei-

\- Oh c'est quoi ça ?

Ne s'intéressant même pas à la photo sous ses yeux il attrapa une sorte de chaîne dans la boîte.

\- Rien du tout, rend le moi !

\- C'est pas rien du tout alors. C'est quoi ?

\- Attends … Non en fait fout le en l'air j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- T'es chiant, dis c'que c'est au moins !

\- C'était à une … un … ex, enfin je sais plus moi !

Il commence à tout ranger lorsque Natsu s'intéressait subitement à autre chose et attrape un bout de tissus in extremis

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?

\- Le premier bandage que t'as mis à cause de moi. Aaah...

Un petit soupire nostalgique s'échappait des lèvres du démon slayer alors qu'il retrouvait sa fierté d'antan.

\- Ouais, saigné du nez parce que c'était horrible de te voir à poil toute la journée ! Burk … Il lâcha le petit souvenir avant d'apercevoir autre chose. Bordel qu'est ce que t'as foutu au bandage ?

\- Bah je l'ai enlevé.

\- Tu fais chier celui là aura duré que deux jours.

\- Faut le refaire tous les jours tu sais ?

\- Roh ta gueule ! Tu vas à la guilde cette fois parce qu'en plus ça devient moche.

Gray restait muet à cette ''proposition'' finissant de ranger puis remettant la boîte à sa place dans le plus grand silence. Un pied frappe dans sa hanche ponctué d'un :

\- Gray réagis.

\- Ouais de toute façon je dois voir le vieux.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvraient, au milieu de la lumière extérieur trônait le brun, ce n'était qu'une ombre manchot sur un fond blanc de lumière pour le moment mais il entrait et comme la dernière fois qu'il y a mit les pieds une gêne s'installa chez les occupants. Les regards le dévisageaient alors qu'il avançait en direction du comptoir, des murmures se faisaient entendre et il sait très bien de quoi ça parle. Leurs noms se répendaient, avant ce n'était pas comme ça. Des fractions de versions erronées, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se raconter, les ragots et rumeurs ici c'est normal, mais pas à ce point.

Il gardait la tête haute en avançant droit voulant rester impassible à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et arrive au comptoir où se trouvait assit le maître comme à son habitude, il sembla heureux de le voir et c'était bien le seul. Gray se pose contre une table, entre l'assis et l'adossé.

\- Ah Gray, comment vas-tu ? Tu comptais nous faire encore longtemps comme ça ?

\- S'cuse papy, j'étais pas vraiment prêt et de ce que je vois, je ne vais pas revenir de si tôt après ça.

\- Te cacher n'arrangera rien tu le sais.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être seul un peu, je crois.

\- Ce n'est facile pour personne ici.

\- Ouais, je connais. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça.

Gray portait une chemise à manche courte, ne cachant aucunement son membre manquant.

\- Ça s'arrange ?

\- Pas vraiment … Est-ce que Wendy serait là ?

\- Elle est partie en mission il y a deux jours mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Sinon on peut faire venir un médecin.

\- Ce serait sympa.

\- Warren va chercher un docteur !

Un court silence s'installait entre les le maître et son enfant avant que celui-ci n'aborde le second sujet.

\- J'ai un autre problème, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Des fois, j'ai des sortes de flash, des sensations comme si elle ... juste un instant était là puis le suivant je me retrouve seul. Des fois c'est plus important, comme des touchés avec ou alors ça peut n'être que des sensations mais ça me … Ce que je veux dire c'est que les dragons, les démons il n'y a pas de problème, mais les fantômes je n'y crois pas. La Première c'est une projection astrale mais Juvia est vraiment morte et même enterrée. Je me demande si c'est pas plutôt moi qui déconne ?

\- Tu t'es beaucoup isolé après l'accident, et ajouté à tout ce que tu as subit sur le moment.

\- Ce mec aurait pu me foutre en l'air le cerveau ?

\- Qui sait, ta glace a bien abîmé ton bras. La magie se répercute sur le physique.

\- Et je peux faire quoi avec ça moi ?

\- Essaye d'ignorer quand ça arrive, ce n'est que dans ta tête.

\- Juste ignorer c'est ça ? Je ne contrôle pas, il suffit que je me cogne ce petit orteil pour l'entendre..

\- Concentre toi sur les sensations réelles, ressens des choses ici et laisse la partir.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu trouvera bien, et entre nous ça m'étonne que ça ne t'arrive que maintenant avec tout ce que tu as déjà eu étant enfant. Mais ça prouve que tu es fort et tu vas réussir à surmonter ça.

Leur échange fut interrompu par le télépathe qui répondait à la demande de l'ancien.

\- Maître le médecin est en voyage, il rentrera dans quelques jours apparemment.

\- Merci Warren, ça ira jusque là ?

\- Pas de problème.

Juste la laisser partir et oublier, juste abandonner la dernière personne qui l'avait craquelé de l'intérieur. Sauf qu'elle était parti en formant un gouffre qu'il devait combler avec du vide.


End file.
